With the rapid development of the information technology, key device is widely used in many industries and fields. As a small-scale hardware device with a processor and storage, the key device can be connected to the computer via the data communication interface of the computer. It has the function of key generation and can store the key safely, preset the encryption algorithm as well. The key-related calculation is performed inside the key device. And with the character of attack resistance, the key device has high security. USB Key is a key device with USB interface, and the built-in single chip or smart card chip can store the key or digital certificate of user.
An interface pops up automatically and prompts Auto-play or Auto-run when the external hardware device is connected to the computer. This program is called Auto-play or Auto-run program, which helps the external hardware user know the content of the external device. Meanwhile, it directs the user to install and use the software and data of the external hardware device. As we all know, a compact disc will be executed automatically when it is inserted into the CD-ROM drive, which is a built-in function of the operating system. And AutoRun.inf file is needed to be located under the root directory of the compact disc as required by the operating system in the process of making the compact disc. The operating system will detect whether a compact disc is inserted into the CD-ROM drive when it starts up. If the compact disc is found, the operating system will execute a preset program after finding the AutoRun.inf. The built-in encryption algorithm in the key device has the function of key generation and can safely store the sensitive information as digital certificate, key, etc. However, according to the prior art, the key device provides small storage and has independent software. The user must get the software of the key device or download the software from the internet after buying the key device. Only with the software, can the user effectively and completely use the key device, operate the inside related programs and manage the inside information. That brings some inconvenience to the common user of the key device.
At present, the key device, which is alleged USB Key, generally is connected to the desktop via USB interface. Another kind of widely used portable storage, which is usually called USB flash disk, is also connected to the USB interface. USB flash disk has large storage, while key device has a little bit small storage and could not store the supporting software.
The disadvantage of the prior art is: the key device is inconvenient to use due to the supporting software is independent. The user has to get software separately.